Back to Reality Please
by toxicwastelandahead
Summary: all I remember was running. when I woke up I was staring up at fucking Fangles. what does this jack ass want... MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT DID HE DO TO ME? FAXNESS later in the story. rated T cause paranoid and I want it to be. really for the cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hi guys this is max and fang blah blah blah. Well new story new start well this should be fun. Let the games begin. Sorry for the lame hunger games quote I'm trying to zone out while my dad does something to the washing machine. Scaring my ferret, sounds like someone is breaking in :P**

**PREVEIW  
**MAXS POV

All I remember was running from something I don't know who or what is chasing me but I blacked out from the severe pain in my leg.

I fell onto the colored leaves of the forest. It was autumn so it was quite cold but pretty with the leaves changing from green to orangey red. Ok well anyway since I'm blacked out let's talk

My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. Yeah let's laugh at the girl who has a boy's nick name yeah no smartass it's not just for guys. Well I'm 17 years old and I was with angel. ANGEL. Oh my fucking god she better be in a fucking tree.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm an avian-hybrid aka Bird. Angel is my baby sister at the age of four.

Well back to reality. My eyes started to flutter open and I came face to face with my good ole "friend" Fangles. Yup you heard me right the jack ass that left.

**Well that was the preview I hoped you liked it. So far I'm really happy with this so far.**


	2. Real Chapter 1

**Ok hi guys this is max and fang blah blah blah. Well new story new start well this should be fun. Let the games begin. Sorry for the lame hunger games quote I'm trying to zone out while my dad does something to the washing machine. Scaring my ferret, sounds like someone is breaking in :P**

**PREVEIW  
**MAXS POV

All I remember was running from something I don't know who or what is chasing me but I blacked out from the severe pain in my leg.

I fell onto the colored leaves of the forest. It was autumn so it was quite cold but pretty with the leaves changing from green to orangey red. Ok well anyway since I'm blacked out let's talk

My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. Yeah let's laugh at the girl who has a boy's nick name yeah no smartass it's not just for guys. Well I'm 17 years old and I was with angel. ANGEL. Oh my fucking god she better be in a fucking tree.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm an avian-hybrid aka Bird. Angel is my baby sister at the age of four.

Well back to reality. My eyes started to flutter open and I came face to face with my good ole "friend" Fangles. Yup you heard me right the jack ass that left.

Well techniuelly he didn't leave I made him because well lets just say he was bitten by a werewolf and the first night he transformed he attacked angel.

Angel is a 6 year old who I raised since she was a baby. Well lets say the flock. Me, the leader, Iggy, the blind pyro, gazzy or gasman, another pyro also angels older brother and angel the sweet child who can read minds, breathe underwater and communicate with fish. Oh yeah before I forget were all, yes including dearest fangles are avian hybrid another word for part bird.

Anyway I saw angel hiding in a tree and she looked mortified. So I knew she was reading my mind I sent calming thoughts to her. I looked up at fang.

"why are you back" I asked getting annoyed

"what cant see the flock" he retorted mockingly

"actually no you cant, not after what happened with angel" I snapped back

"come on now that was like two years ago" he said rolling his eyes

"don't you ever think she could still be fucking tramatized after you almost fucking hurt her severely" I yelled

He didn't say anything

"get off me now Nick, and also get away from here this is my territory and if you need it in writing I have the paperwork and you can shove it up your ass" I replied pushing him off me and standing up

"Max don't you fell it the connection between us" he said

"Fang what the fuck are you saying" I asked

"im saying were mates" he replied

"I need to go" I took my wings out and jumped in the air with ease. I took off with angel behind me.

Angel and I had returned home twenty minutes later. I walk in the door and call everyone front and center.

I hear footsteps loud and clear, they arrive in front of me right after I thought that.

"fang is back" I said

And from an instant pure horror was etched out in their faces.

**So next chapter coming soon, it's the weekend so yay ill probably post a chapter soon cause I like writing this!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yup heres the next chapter! Write in the comments if you have an idea or something that should happen next post a review cause that's always nice!**

**Still Maxs POV**

"fang is back" I said

And from an instant pure horror was etched out in their faces.

"M-Max what are we going to do?" asked iggy

"right know, I have no idea we need a plan. We cant exterminate him, but we could keep him away" I said

"How?" asked gazzy

I had a big grin on. Everyone got excited and angel look scared.

"angel get out of my head" I said

"but wouldn't Fang still come back even if you use stink bombs or something" she asked meekly

"true but right now that's all I have, so that's what were going to do for now but we need a plan B because he knows out tactics." I said

"don't we have school, max? I like school I want to go. Can we can we can we?" asked nudge

"ugh, maybe but if you see Fang hide as fast as you can we cant have any of you hurt or taken by him, and guys stay close to friends or your teachers, ill report to them not to let you go unless its me or iggy" I said

This will be one long weekend (sighs)

I walked in to each of the elementary kids class room which included Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. I then had to walk to each high schoolers schedule and tell their teacher which meant iggy and well I have all classes with him so that was easy.

I had to walk each kid to each classroom so iggy and I only had three minutes to get to class. The school is all connected but elenmentary shool is the smallest then the middle school which has three levels for 6th- 8th grade and the high which has four for 9th – 12th or freshman to senior.

Well lucky for us our school provides helping teachers with the elementary school children so that's when iggy and I separate he goes to gazzy and I go to angel or nudge. In the morning I go to nudge then for lunch block and last block I go to angel and switch last block between them and well iggy goes to gazzy when we have that.

I walked iggy to gazzys class and tapped his hand twice to tell him hes in charge of gazzy. I then walked down to nudges classroom which is right next to it so yeah and plus I usually hang out with some of the other lonely kids since nudge talks to her friends.

I heard a scream. Fuck. ANGEL. I ran out of the classroom with the teacher yelling my name saying I should stay in the classroom for safety precaution, yeah no.

I got to angels class with dearest fang there. Oh hes in for it.

"Fang, get away from her, NOW" I practically screamed and well I had the flock near me in a flash and angel trying to get around fang.

"hmm, nah. Haven't seen ange since I left since YOU kicked me out of the flock" he said in the same tone

"well sorry I just don't like the flock being threatened and well fang that's what you were doing" I yelled

That's when angel ran straight for me and landed in my arms shaking.

"stay away from us Nick, were fine. Leave us alone" I said sternly

"nah" was his last reply and then he left

"Gazzy take Iggy back to your classroom and nudge go back to yours im staying with angel for the rest of the blocks I have here and Iggy will alternate and I will try to get to you too okay" and they left good.

"Maximum, if you are in danger you need to tell us" said the teacher

"Ms. Carter, I assure you that my family and I are taken care of, just a… misunderstanding" and well we went back to work and I took angel in my arm because she was shaken and crying.

"shhh its okay angel, he wont hurt you in right here. Shhh" I cooed

"M-M-Max don't leave us please" she cried

"Shhh its okay, I wont ever leave you" I kept cooing

"Ms. Carter, I would like to take angel to my classes since I don't think she will be calming down anytime soon" I said

"you need to check with the office you know that" said Ms. Carter

"fine" I huphed

I took my phone out and emailed the principal of the entire school

_Dear Dr. Clayton,_

_While I was attending my first block, which was community service within the school with the younger children. My sibling got shoken up about something. So _would you please and im doing this out of concern for her since she does not want me to leave. Would you let me escort her with myself to my classes?

I hope the old dude got to me before class ended. Well he did.

_Hello Maximum,_

_If your sister is very shoken up then I assure you that you can escort your sibling to your classes but keep her calm and have her not interrupt the class. You need to come to the office to get a slip. _

_From,_

_Your principal _

Okay then ill just bring angel with me.

"Ms. Carter im going tto the office with angel be right back" I told her

"oh and children be nice while im gone, you don't want me to be upset do you" I shouted

"NO" they yelled

Aww im so good with kids

I started to sing to angel to calm her I sang her favorite song

" you are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey, you never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away" I just kept singing that until she stopped crying and when we reached the office.

And of course whose there

Fang? Yes and

Lissa? Nope but thank god

Dylan the one whose obsessed with me? Yes

I walked in with angel clinging to me and she started to cry again uh oh.

They both turned around.

"shh angel its okay. Shh, its okay" I cooed just loud enough for her

She just whimpered

"hey Max" Dylan said in too perky voice. Oh boy

"what" I said annoyed

"just wondering if you wanna go on a lunch date" he said

"nope. I get to spend the entire day with angel here. Since she is to shoken up to be in her class" I stared at Fang. he rolled his eyes

"oh what happened" he asked with fake concern

"Nothing that concerns you" I said snappily

I got the pass and left. Today was going to be a loooong day.

**Well that was chapter 2 how was it? Bad, yeah I know my writing isn't good I get it. Hey what do you expect from a girl with a B+ in English. Well anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter one coming when ever I have the time to do it. Which will most likely be soon since I don't get much homework. Hehe, im freshman and well im lucky my teachers hand out a meager amount!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay well names day is tomorrow 11/21/13 im not excited about sitting in the auditorium listening to names do hurt us….. as you can tell that doesn't make me happy but oh well we get to hear stories of experiances from the upperclassmen that should be different. Well I forgot to fix my grammer on the last part so I will fix that later hope fully non of you got confused on my crappy spelling.**

**Still Maxs POV**

"just wondering if you wanna go on a lunch date" he said

"nope. I get to spend the entire day with angel here. Since she is to shoken up to be in her class" I stared at Fang. he rolled his eyes

"oh what happened" he asked with fake concern

"Nothing that concerns you" I said snappily

I got the pass and left. Today was going to be a loooong day.

So I was in my last block of the day which was a free so I went to Gazzys class since I went to nudge the rest of the times for my Community service class with the younger kids.

I saw Iggy in there playing with a round bomb like thing. FUCK he better not be doing what I think hes doing. Wait no he wouldn't do that in a class full of 8-9 year olds.

"Max whats Iggy doing?" asked angel she seemed to calm down since I had the day with her.

"no clue, but don't read his mind" I stated

"Why" she asked innocently

"because whatever Iggy thinks about will give you horrid nightmares" I said

"ok" she said.

I walked into class and they were packing their stuff good time to check on nudge. I walked over and looked through the door window. Also packing up and angel had her pack already so all we have to do is wait until the soft bell rings.

You maybe confused as to why I said soft bell, well since the school has k-12 in different sections the bells range on what section you are in.

Soft bell which is soft for k-5 a B-bell for 6-8 and the C-bell, C being the loudest for 9-12 grade. Since little kids don't like loud noises the school did the bells in ranges, the 9-12th graders left at 2:15 the 6-8th graders left at 2:35 and now at 3:35 the elementary school kids leave and the bell is now ringing.

Every single kid raced out of the classrooms and out the doors, and when that ruckus was over they let the youngest kids out.

Yup that was a mouthful.

I got everyone gathered and we walked out side

I was holding angel with nudge hanging on to the other hand, Iggy hanging on to one of my belt loops and gazzy holding his hand, let me tell you we looked creepy.

I saw Dylan waiting for someone… Wait does that mean, he found someone else to obsess over. YES FINALLY. I was supper excited until I heard him call my name and my smile dropped

"MAX, OH MAXXX" ugh

"WHAT" I yelled somehow covering angels ears.

He just puckered his lips. Ewww

No just no. I walked past him with everyone in line and we made it to the wooded area.

We all just walked for awhile to make sure no one followed us… AKA Dylan

We finally got home and well I sent the others to do their homework, while I had a phone call to make but that can wait till later I had to do my work.

SCHEDULES (in order when they have it)

MAX & IGGY

Community service, helper – All week

Animal Behavior – Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday

Honors Chem – Monday and Friday

AP English – Monday, , Wednesday, Thursday

Honors US Geography - Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday,

Free – all week

Calculas – Tuesday, Thursday, Friday

Music – Monday, Tuesday, Friday

Community service, Helper – Monday, Wednesday, Friday

Fangs Schedule

Free

Animal Behavior – Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday

2, Honors Chem – Monday and Friday

Military History – Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday

English – Monday, Wednesday, Thursday

Free – All week

Calculas – Tuesday, Thursday, Friday

Music – Monday, Tuesday, Friday

Community service, Helper – Monday, Wednesday, Friday

We had finished our homework and well this is what happened. Iggy and gazzy went to go make more Bombs. Angel and Nudge went to go play with some cheep dolls I got them last Christmas and well me I have to make a phone call.

I opened the door to have total run in and jump on the couch, I dialed the numbers on the phone and placed it up to my ear. It rang I few times before they answered.

"Hello" they asked oh boy

"hi" I said not caring

"ahh max why did you call" they asked wonderiously

"I need to ask a few questions" I said

"then stop stalling and ask" they said

"what did you mean" I said

"Mean what" he asked

"What did you mean as "Mate"" I said

"Oh that, meet me…"

"Why do you want me to meet you somewhere" I said not wanting to go anywhere with him

"when explaining things about "Mates" you have to do it in person, don't ask why I don't know its always been a tradition" he said

"hmmph, Fine. When and where"

" In the woods, tomorrow after everyone is asleep" he said

"ok" was all I said then I hang up

Thank goodness I had my wall up so Angel couldn't read my thoughts because we all know how she likes to do that.

Ugh once again this is going to be a very loooong week

**That was chapter 3. Well ill probably post more tomorrow because of no homework. Hoped you like the chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes it is two chapters in one night how awesome is that…. Well anyways I hope most of you read the last chapter cause then it would be weird and confusing. Well my sister is reading the story and she said the put it in like things leading to the event? Would y`all like that. Comment or review if you would cause I like how im writing this.**

**Fangs POV next chapter**

**Still Maxs POV**

"hmmph, Fine. When and where"

" In the woods, tomorrow after everyone is asleep" he said

"ok" was all I said then I hang up

Thank goodness I had my wall up so Angel couldn't read my thoughts because we all know how she likes to do that.

Ugh once again this is going to be a very loooong week

So today is the day where I meet fang…. not excited at all.

We had gone to school and well im not excited because dearest fang is in most of my classes. Well now I was having angel bathe and then have her get dressed and brush her teeth and then the others do it to but I stay with angel and I sing her to sleep then Gasman then Nudge. Well I read to gazzy and nudge

(I don't feel like doing the songs so yeah)

Angel: Warrior by Demi Lovato (only song I could think of)

Gazzy: Book, How to make a Very Explosive Bomb. So predictable

Nudge: Latest fashion sense By teen vogue?

Well they were asleep and all I had to do was to tell Iggy I was going out and walk to get fresh air. I walked straight into his room and see him sitting straight up…

"Iggy im going out for awhile your incharge in case anyone wakes up ok. Ill be back in 30minutes to an hour ok" I said

"where are you going?" he said concerned

"im just going to go for a walk" I said

"be careful Max and please come back" he said shakily

"of course Iggy now cover up you look freezing"

"hmph" was all he said before I walked out.

I walked around the forest nearest the school, well I didn't know where to go and he said woods so I went there…

I started to walk back to the house before I spotted something headed towards me. I think that's Nick

So I did what I thought was ok and walk towards him

We meet in the middle..

"Nick, would you like to explain" I said annoyed

"sure lets get this over with" he said sneering

Well hes not in a good mood. Great.. just what I need a cranky fang. Sighs

"well a mate is like its hard to explain. Well its like the souls are connected and they are made for each other they fit perfectly with one another. The male and female both have to mark each other but if one is not a werewolf or some were animal then the one that's a were marks them, with the alpha they mark you three times right here" he touched where it would be.

"the alpha has a ceremony to congradulate the two new mates. If he does not accept then he can break the bond which is very painful. Oh and the males and females usually smell them, its intoxicating. Its like a drug and your addicted. Well that usually goes with the males…" all I did was nod

"and you think im your mate?" I asked

"for sure" well lets say I was definitely crept out

Well I was shocked but I ran as I could and that's very fast but sadly Fang caught up to me. I was pushing myself to hard because I fell

"look what you did, you hurt yourself" he said

"hmph" was my reply

"typical max always the one to run"

Oh I was pissed after he said that

"what the Fuck Fang, really. You think I run from everything don't you" I snapped

"well you run from anything emotional" he said

"no I don't. when angel was scared to death because you showed up, who do you think comforted her" I yelled

"what about the others" he said

"Iggy controlled them, they weren't as startled as she was, and trust me I checked" I said sternly

He rolled his eyes

"Max, put the past behind you" he said

I just walked away. Sadly he walked behind me

"stop following me Nick" I said

"no, not until we talk" he said

"look we are and im done" I said

"please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Fine"

We walked to a tree and I climbed to sit on the limb closest to the ground.

"what" I said

"Forgive me" he said

"let me talk to…." He cut me off

"No, this is only for you and the question only for you" he snapped

"Fang I don't know." I said

"Max, you know im sorry and that it was unintentional, it was a full moon and I couldn't stop the phase" he said

I stared him in his dark eyes that flickered with sorrow and regret and truth

"I believe you. And I forgive you a little. I need to ask the flock and tell them" I said before I left him standing there with a smirk on his face that disappeared after he noticed.

**Well chapter 4 is done cant wait till chapter 5. Well I got a review that Fang was creepy. That's because hes trying to have max forgive him completely and ahit.**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait I was working on my other story on ****_the royal twins. _****Well im here to write this story and it will be awesome… hopefully.**

**Maxs POV**

"Max, you know im sorry and that it was unintentional, it was a full moon and I couldn't stop the phase" he said

I stared him in his dark eyes that flickered with sorrow and regret and truth

"I believe you. And I forgive you a little. I need to ask the flock and tell them" I said before I left him standing there with a smirk on his face that disappeared after he noticed.

I walked back to the cabin in a hurry and doing many turns just in case anyone followed me. I opened the door quickly so I wont make any noises… wrong I stepped in and slammed the door unintentionally.

Iggy ran at full speed to catch the intruder

"iggy calm down its me" I said in a calming voice?

"me who" he said, playing dumb

"Max, dumbass" I snapped

He released me because he doesn't like it when I snap at people.

"calm your ***s"

I glared at him. Hes used to my glares so he didn't flinch the fucker

"I need to talk to you" I said my tone serious

"what is it, is something wrong" he asked matching my tone

"iggy, fang says im his mate. I don't know what to do." I said I was sad and I think he picked up on it cause he hugged me

"Max I don't care what you pick. Youre the leader you chose for us" he said

"thanks igster but no help" I grinned

"I tried" then I gleam came to his eyes

"Iggy wtf are you going to do" I said a little frightened

"oh sso you want in?" he smirked

"no I said I want to know wtf your planning not 'in'" I glared

"oh well you know bombs, building bombs, plan A" he grinned wider

I grinned as well. Ahh I see know

"youre going to prank him aren't you" I said a big ole smirk on my face

"you bet" we just laughed

"if you get hurt not my fault" I said

"Get to sleep" I whisper-yelled

We raced until iggy fell down tripping on a step

"owwww" he whined

I just laughed, helping him up

"oh yeah laugh at the blind winged pyro"

I just laughed harder

We each made it to our rooms and well I just face planted into the bed and went to sleep.

Ahh Saturdays are the best until two girl want to wake you up when you barely got four hours of sleep

"whhaaaat" I whined

"tell us where you were last night" well I need to kill iggy

"who told you" nudge pointed to angel

"angel what did I say about reading others mind" I scorned

"not to because they wont like it" yup she remembered

"and why did you" I said

"your thoughts were screaming and it was hard not to" great

"well I have to tell you sooner or later" I sighed

"I was with…" I was cut off

"ohh were you with a boy. I wonder who. Is he cute, is he nice. Why did you have to meet him. Can we meet him. Does he go to our school. How tall is he. Bbhugvjhb" ahh sweet silence oh gazzy

"thanks gazman"

"what were you guy-girls talking about" oh yeah nudge gets mad when gazzy or iggy call us guys

"well I was explaining who I met with last night" I said

"oh ok. Iggy told me" he glared at me

"ok well go make a bomb and let him explain the prank hes gunna do" I said

"Mkay" and he walked out

"THEY ALREADY KNOW" nudge screamed

"yes because last night iggy cornered me and I had to tell him where I went to calm him down" I said

"any way I meet with Nick"

They just stared at me scared shitless

"w-why" angel asked

"remember when he attacked me… well we were discussing what he told me" I said plainly

"and what did he say" nudge whispered

"you know werewolves and that crap well you know what mates are right?" I said waiting for a reaction

Nudge freaked out and well angel was confused

"whats a mate" she asked

"something youll learn in 5th grade" I said

"well anyway you know when he attacked angel" I said shakily

They both nodded

"it was the pull of the full moon since that was years ago and he was a newly turned wolf and he didn't mean to I guess"

"why are you taking his side" angel was almost crying

"im not honey, im just saying what he told me" I cooed

"what side are you on Max" she said

"Angel honey, you know I cant choose. We cant get rid of Fang and well lets try to like him again we used to all like him and love him like a brother" I cooed

"is he gonna live with again" nudge asked

"no" I said

"MAX YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE" iggy screamed

"i-is that f-fang" they stuttered

"I hope not" I said

I walked down the stairs with the two peaking around the corner

"well how the fuck did you find this place" I said

**Sorry If im late I was busy and I had to deal with friends and family **


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever school was busy as fuck and homework is a pain in the ass fucking teachers :P well heres chapter six haha andy sixx I love him :P ok now to the fucking story**

"i-is that f-fang" they stuttered

"I hope not" I said

I walked down the stairs with the two peaking around the corner

"well how the fuck did you find this place" I said

I ran down the stairs to see iggy and gazzy making a bomb but looking at the door and Fang and Dylan at my fucking doorstep. The two fucking pyros were grinning because the two at my doorstep were fighting. Ugh can they make life any harder.

They were to engrossed in their fight to acknowledge my presence. Assholes. I whistled loudly and if that doesn't work then im slapping the back of their heads.

Well looks like it's the later option, cue evil grin

I walked up to them seeing as everyone was staring and grinning except for the dumb hormonal testosteronal boys and I smacked then and they just starred

"im going to ask again how the fuck did you find this place" I sneered

"oh I-I u-umm uhh i-I just followed h-h-him" stuttered Dylan

"I used to live here" I said nonchalantly

"no shit Fang, and Dylan ever speak a word of what you saw I will hunt you down and beat the crap out of you" I sneered… again

"o-o-o-ok-k-k- ok" he was scared that's for sure

"now get the fuck out of my fucking house" I said my voice rising slightly

He ran really fast. Oh I think I scared him too much, whoops

"now why are you here fangles" I stated

"you know to see you and I need to talk to you and its urgent" he sounded normal but his eyes were Fearful?

"ok then lets talk" I said I really don't have time

"alone" he looked at the rest of the flock

"no they already know and im not keeping anything a secret from them" I glared

He rolled his eye

"my pack wants to meet you" he said

"I thought wolves and birds don't mix" I failed to make a joke

"that's cats" said iggy grinning

"shut up iggy" I glared at him, I glare to much

"oh they don't mix" said fang, asshole was smirking hmph

"well this should be interesting shouldn't it" I stated I was nervous

"it should no ones going to touch you" he said proudly

"ok, now leave" I was pushing him out the door

"BYE FANGLES" iggy screamed

**This is verrrrrrry veeeerrrrrrry late and I know. Its winter break so I will hopefully get more chapters up maybe to chapter 10 maybe but idk so hope you liked to story and I know its really short but I had to get something up. **


End file.
